The Sparrows
by Cliona777
Summary: A story about Jack, his pissed off wife and the son he never knew. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Five years ago Jacqueline Sparrow was the happiest woman in the world, she was newly wed and making her new house a home

This is a story about jack sparrow, set slightly before pirates of the Caribbean curse of the black pearl. A little different from my normal stories but I thought I'd give it a go. Please review!!

Five years ago Jacqueline Sparrow was the happiest woman in the world, she was newly wed and making her new house a home. Her husband Jack was a brilliant trader who worked with his father in their shipping business. Jack and Jacqueline had been courting for six months before he had proposed. They were the perfect couple as far as anyone was concerned, they laughed, got along and never argued. Both from aristocratic families their pairing was perfect socially. Even though they lived in the newly colonized Caribbean these types of things were still important to many. Soon after their wedding Jack decided to go on a trade mission to the Middle East, Jacqueline though sad he would be gone for nearly six months agreed that he should go. He left a week later, letters never came, and Jack never returned. His parents took Jacqueline in because by then it had turned out that she was pregnant with Jack's child. Nine months later she gave birth to a bouncing baby boy. He delighted his mother and grandparents, and grew into a sweet yet silly little boy. As far as Jacqueline knew Jack was either dead, or had decided never to return. It wasn't until a few years later that Jacqueline heard rumors of a pirate, a captain Jack sparrow. Rumors swirled around that it was her Jack, now wanted by the Kings Navy in the Caribbean for piracy. Upon seeing sketches of this Jack Sparrow, Jacqueline decided to go and find him herself, and to remind him of all he left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacqueline never was one for traveling, she hated the smell of being on a boat

Jacqueline never was one for traveling; she hated the smell of being on a boat. But she sailed away from Blue Water cove, leaving her toddler son and life behind. Holding back a sigh she straightened her shirt. She had cut off her hair and dressed like a man in order to get on the trade boat she was on. Finding Jack wouldn't be that hard once she had gotten on the boat sailing towards Tortuga. The hard part would be keeping up appearances as a man until she could find him. Working hard on the ship she fell asleep each night exhausted but keeping up her costume as a man. Working on a ship was harder the she ever thought it was, long days, bad food and rough men. She tried to fit in but was careful to keep away from the others.

It was early the ninth morning that Tortuga came into view, sighing she worked hard and quietly until they docked. Tortuga was a lot grosser then she thought, pigs running wild in the streets, whores everywhere and more drunk men then she had seen in her 24 years. Searching through the streets quickly she looked for anyone who looked familiar and listened for any mention of Jack Sparrow or his ship the black pearl. For days she found nothing, ate little and was starting to give up hope when word of a pub seemed like her last hope. Walking into the bar she was careful, there were more bar fights going on then she could count, loud yelling, music and ale being spilt everywhere. Carefully sticking to the wall she walked around until she saw him. Sitting at a table playing cards with two other men. Part of her wanted to run over and scream at him, part of her wanted to cry that he was alive. Taking a deep breath she walked over and plunked herself down at the table he was at.

"Mind of I join?" She said lowering her voice.

"And what do you have to offer mate?" One of them said and Jacqueline tossed a small bag of coins onto the table.

"That's not enough mate." Jack drawled and Jacqueline tried not to sigh at the sound of his voice. Taking out a bigger bag she tossed it on the table and then men nodded.

"I'm out of it." One of the men said and took off. They played a few rounds when the second man left. Jacqueline was nearly out of money but knew she could win this hand.

"I'll raise you." She mumbled and Jack looked at her.

"You have no more money mate, what do you have to offer?" Jack smirked at her and Jacqueline panicked a little.

"How about news of your wife and child?" She said in a manly voice and Jack's eyes narrowed.

"What wife?" He said lowly and Jacqueline looked at him in the eyes.

"Jacqueline and your four year old son." She said and Jack got up, grabbed her by the arm and easily dragged her outside into the stable where no one was around.

"I have no son, and no wife." He said and she took off her hat and shook out her hair.

"It's me Jack. And yes we do have a son." Jacqueline said. Jack stared at her, and then all of a sudden he was kissing her, backing her up against the stable wall. Jacqueline was angry but couldn't help kissing him back. It felt too good to be in his arms after so long.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope this is good so far lol, please review

Hope this is good so far lol, please review!

JACKS POV

Half pulling, half pushing away from Jacqueline; Jack forced himself to look at her and stop kissing her. Lord knows he had missed her, wondered about her; there were too many questions to ask too many things to say. And he wanted to kiss her, among other things, but they had to talk first.

"How did ye yet here?" He asked first and Jacqueline shrugged.

"I dressed as a man and sailed here on a ship, working on deck." She said matter of factually and Jack stared at her, anger and panic washed through him. His lovely, innocent, well bred wife dressed as a man, working on a ship was more then he could bear.

"Do you have any idea how stupid that was? You could have been caught, raped, killed or worse!" He bellowed and Jacqueline raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well how else was I supposed to find you? Wait until they were going to hang you?" She snapped at him and Jack rubbed his face, unsure of how to deal with this.

"I need rum." He mumbled to himself and turned away from her, rum would fix everything. This was not good timing to have his wife show up not when he was about to go find lost treasure. Pausing he turned around, wondering about the treasure she had mentioned earlier.

"The child you mentioned…" He started his heart racing and Jacqueline's eyes watered.

"Jack Jr. He's almost five, and he asks about you all the time." She said and Jack groaned.

"I had no idea; we should get you back to him." Jack said and Jacqueline frowned at him.

"You mean we should go back to him." She said and Jack shook his head.

"I'm sure he's a fine lad but I can't go back home love. I'll be hung within a week and you'll be the wife of a convicted pirate. Its better you go without me." Jack said and looked at her.

"No I did not come all this way to find you just to come back without you." She said stomping her foot.

"So what do you suggest, you and our son live on my ship with me?" He raised an eyebrow and Jacqueline shrugged.

"Something like that." She said and Jack laughed.

"A ship is not a place for a woman for a few reasons. First its bad luck, second there are too many men to keep away from you, and third no." Jack said and Jacqueline crossed her arms.

"What do you suggest we do then? It's obvious you still have some feelings for me. And you seem somewhat curious about your son. You won't turn your back on us again will you?" She asked and Jack looked at her.

"I didn't turn my back on you in the first place, love. What I did was to protect you and keep you out of harms way." He drawled and Jacqueline sat on a barrel.

"So explain it to me." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacqueline waited well Jack seemed to think, she was more then eager to hear what he had to say.

"When we were on route to Asia we were swept away on to a small island. The cargo was lost; we would have lost all of our profit. I couldn't come home to tell you we were broke. So the crew and I rebuilt the ship and set sail again. We came across another ship and took it down. We stole its cargo, gold and supplies. Within a week we had hit three other ships. I was a pirate, I couldn't return to you like that either; so I didn't return at all." Jack said and Jacqueline sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I couldn't have cared less if we were poor. I just wanted you home." She said and Jack looked at her.

"I have done some things I'm not proud of, things I never want you to know about. I wouldn't go home then and I won't now." He said and Jacqueline looked at him eyes wide.

"But our son…you don't want to meet him? What about your parents?" She asked and Jack shrugged a little.

"Better for every one if they remember me a good man then to know what I am now. I doubt you'll want our son to know his father is a pirate, better he think I'm dead." Jack said looking away.

"Fine I'll just return home and pretend I never saw you." She said shrugging and heading towards the barn door.

"What else are we supposed to do? Bring you and the boy on the ship?" Jack said grabbing her arm.

"Why not?" She asked looking up at him; Jack smoothed a piece of hair back from her face.

"Because it's no place for a woman and child. After spending time on a ship do you really think it's a good place to raise our son?" He asked and Jacqueline sighed a little.

"No but I want us to be together, there must be a way. Perhaps we could live here?" She said and Jack smiled a little.

"You're too good for that." He said.

"So that's it then? We're to be apart and Jack Jr is to grow up without you?" She said and Jack kissed her forehead.

"I'm afraid so." He said. Jacqueline pulled away and ran from the barn, not caring that Jack was yelling after her. She ran down to the water and right into it panting hard. She should be crying but she couldn't. Staring off at the moon she forced herself to calm down. Hearing pounding footsteps she sighed turning.

"Don't run away from me! Not here it's too dangerous." Jack said pulling her out of the water roughly.

"You ran away from me!" She yelled at him and Jack looked at her.

"I've explained that to you do not keep saying I ran away." He said picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking me?" Jacqueline demanded squirming on his shoulder.

"To my ship. Until I figure out how to get you home that's where you'll be staying." He grunted carrying her off down the beach.

"This could be romantic on the beach if you weren't so angry." Jack said and Jacqueline couldn't help but smile since he couldn't see.


End file.
